binweevilsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ink family
The Ink family is one of the thirteen Bin families featured. It includes: Ink, Tink, Stink, Clink, Fink, Dink, Sink, Wink and Pink. All of their names end in Ink, which is also the name of the first member of this family. They all have different occupations as well as personalities. Ink Ink prefers to call himself a professional playwright as well as a poet, but most of his works are failures. He is always wanting to get weevils involved in his plays he writes, which usually end up with hilarious results. Sometimes he speaks in verse just for kicks. Only Clott believes that his literature is amazing. Ink's Mulch Mayhem card is worth 63 Mulch, 77 XP and 80 Mayhem. His trading card number is 120. In the Bin Weevils cartoon, he writes a play about Omelette, the Prince of Danish bacon, falling in love with a weak, old mushroom, but he was mad when he saw a yogurt pot. He asks Tink and Clott to perform in it. When Clott forgets his lines, Tink asserts that he should make up his lines. Upon hearing this, Tink throws Mulch which ends up at Tink. Afterwards, Ink pretends to be a ghost in the finale, and reveals himself soon after. The rope holding Ink is out of grip and Ink falls to the stage on top of Tink. The audience is laughing, and Tink and Clott are being pursued by Ink. A location is named after him, Ink's Orange Peel. Tink Tink is the second member of the family and quite well-known in the Bin. He is crazy, loyal, street-smart and determined. He is the coolest buddy you could know, and his best friend is Clott. He has a reputation for ruining occasions due to Clott. His objective is to become a millionaire, and is always making up ideas to obtain that Mulch quicker - however, none of his ideas have worked to achieve this target. He is the main character in the Bin Weevils cartoon alongside Clott, and have ended up destroying locations at the end, usually with irritated weevils pursuing them. However, this is usually Clott's fault that they are in pursuit of irate weevils. His Mulch Mayhem card is worth 84 Mulch, 98 XP and 100 Mayhem. His trading card number is 119. A location in Bin Weevils is named after him, Tink's Tree. He is also featured in the Bin Weevils blog, alongside Clott and Scribbles. When he is writing a blog, he signs off with an image of himself and after his signature. Stink Stink is the third member of the family. In the same way as his name states, he is not hygienic, and therefore he stinks. Also, he has no worries about his appearance. Clink Clink is the fourth member of the family. He has a brown beard unlike the rest of his family, and a different Antenna. Fink Fink is the fourth member of the family. He is the Bin's detective, in spite of the fact that he barely does work. He takes notes about everyone and everything he witnesses, especially whenever something suspicious or mysterious occurs. He often pretends that he is a famous TV detective on an extremely important case, even when he's performing basic tasks such as investigating whose bin pet dug up the flowers. His Mulch Mayhem card is worth 61 Mulch, 41 XP and 79 Mayhem. His trading card number is 120. He wears a black police hat seemingly when he is pretending to be that well-known TV detective or taking notes about events and everybody. His name is a play on the word 'think'. Dink Dink is the fifth member of the family. He has red eyes unlike the rest of the Ink family, and wears an accessory in the same way as Fink and Pink. The accessory he possesses is a dark green hat with lighter spots on it. Pink Pink is another member of the Ink family. She is named after her love of the color pink. She adores the color pink so much that her entire nest is decked out in it from ceilings to floors. Her garden is devoid of any other color - it is bursting with pink Bubble mushrooms, and her bin pet is pink too! In her spare time, she arrives at Tink's Tree, hoping to collect rare pink Scent Flowers. She has pink eyes and wears a pink hat with the letter 'P' on it, for her name and for the color. Pink's Mulch Mayhem card is worth 57 Mulch, 63 XP and 77 Mayhem. Her trading card number is 122. Wink Wink is another member of the Ink family. She is a female pirate who only eyes for the treasure! She has made it her life's objective to discover where Ship hid his lost treasure map - Ship forgot where he hid it, but not that he wouldn't tell her himself! Wink adores challenges. Her Mulch Mayhem card is worth 82 Mulch, 70 XP and 78 Mayhem. Her trading card number is 124. She wears a black pirate hat with rims of yellow and a red bow with ligher shades on the right of the hat. Beneath that is a light blue material with white dots tied up. She has a red eyepatch too, green eyes and has green eye shadow. She also wears other pirate related clothes. Sink Sink is another member of the Ink family. She is a submarine captain living up to her name. She has explored the deepest depths of the Mulch Island ocean and, as well as a submarine captain, she is the head of the SWS secret underwater base. Gam entrusts her with the SWS's most valuable secrets. She has green eyes, pink lipstick and she wears a white and black curved sailor's hat with a quite dark blue at the end. She also wears a white uniform similar to an actual sailor's uniform. Her Mulch Mayhem card is worth 72 Mulch, 43 XP and 73 Mayhem. Her trading card number is 123. Category:Bin Weevils Category:Bin Weevils - Charecters